


Simple Gestures

by RowynSN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: "Life's just not the same without you."





	

The thing about Allison is that she's quieter than she used to be. It doesn't surprise Lydia in the slightest. Dying and coming back to life is sure to change anyone. Scar anyone. Allison doesn't talk about her time dead, and Lydia doesn't push her. She's just happy to have Allison back.

Allison is quiet now, looking out the car window, brow creased as if she's thinking about all of the problems in the world. Being quiet is normal, but that look isn't.

Lydia turns her gaze back to the road before asking, "What's wrong?" Does Allison regret the trip? She grips the steering wheel tightly. What if -

"It's fine. Just a lot on my mind." Allison reaches for Lydia's right hand on the steering wheel, interlocks their fingers, and squeezes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Allison puts their joined hands in her lap, loosening her grip. "I just - Things are so weird in my head and I don't know how to interact with anyone anymore. I keep thinking that I'm disappointing you. That you might leave if you find out I'm a different person and - "

"Allison, I'm going to stop you right there. You're still you and I would never leave." And she meant every word. Their relationship had changed, but her feelings haven't. She loves Allison with all of her being: will stick with her through thick and thin, no matter what.

Lydia looks back at Allison to find her staring warmly at her, smile large and bright. That's what she likes seeing: Allison smile, genuinely happy.

"Can you stop the car?" Allison asks.

"Yeah, sure."

Lydia pulls the car to the side of the highway, wondering if Allison just wants to stretch her legs. She doesn't get a chance to ask the question when Allison unbuckles her seat belt and gives her a hug. Not long after, Lydia returns it.

Allison squeezes her tighter. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lydia says before separating them, and interlocking their fingers once more. Allison looks so beautiful. The sun has enveloped her in a warm, bright light. Her lips are a soft pink, looking oh-so-kissable. Lydia can't help but lean forward and peck her lips.

"I'm really happy we're here and that you're in my life. That I'm alive, able to enjoy this time with you."

"I'm glad you're in my life too. Life's just not the same without you."

They smile at each other, and only the sound of cars fill the space between them. Allison runs her thumbs over Lydia's knuckles.

It's weird how simple gestures and little touches make for great reminders of the love between people. Lydia's heart feels like it's going to explode.

The moment ends much too quickly, and they get back on the road.

Next stop: Colorado Springs. It's a place that both have never been, but have always wanted to go. The fact that they're going together makes the trip all the more sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are greatly appreciated. :) 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://rowynsn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
